


hearts stars and horseshoes

by laulan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-07
Updated: 2009-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laulan/pseuds/laulan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean kills some time before picking up Sam at Stanford. Pre-series, ~500 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hearts stars and horseshoes

On his way over to Sam's, he stops at a supermarket just for the hell of it.

(no, that's a lie; what he really does is drive around for while till he finds a safeway, 'cause all those organic grocery stores make him nervous--like if he goes in there, he's gonna get reamed out by some wheatgrass freak for wearing leather or not saving the whales or breathing wrong or _something_, and dean doesn't step down from fights but he doesn't like to pick 'em, either; he could go to a bar, sure, work through the weird energy with a couple beers, but he needs to be sharp, 'cause he doesn't know how much it's gonna take to convince Sam, or even--yeah, anyway--)

Pretty average supermarket: the parking lot's quiet, and there's a drug deal going on in one corner, two dumb kids who're gonna caught if they don't start being more careful. Streetlights are making weird skittery shadows across the asphalt, and the sky's just a big hunk of black. Too close to the city for real stars, probably.

The radio says 2AM, so he figures two, three hours, just to be sure, and he'll head in. Sam was never real big on parties, after all (but he could be by now says something in dean's mind couldn't he, _shut up_)--which means Dean's got time to kill. He drums his hands on the steering wheel for a moment, then gives up and goes in.

He wanders down the fluorescent corridors, picking up a can of something every now and down so he doesn't look as stupid as he actually is, walking through a grocery store with nothing to buy. There's a two-for-one deal on popcorn, so he reads all the fine print and every last ingredient on the back of the box (what the fuck is partially hydrogenated soybean oil, that sounds like a goddamn exorcism in latin); he goes over to the produce aisle and palms oranges, frowning, and pretends to seriously debate the merits of buying any. Finally, he walks down through Cereal, meaning it as a shortcut to Baking (rock salt); stops--

(so many times, Sam would bitch; generic cheerios knock-offs were more affordable, but when he was little Sam just couldn't shut up about those goddamned lucky charms, and sometimes dean would joke that that leprechaun had brainwashed him but mostly it was annoying because what the hell could dean do about it? but after he got a little older he'd buy some when he could to stop Sam whining or let's be honest more just because it was _Sam_; when he turned 16 dean gave him a box with a candle scotch-taped to it and Sam rolled his eyes but hid a smile too--)

Why the hell not.

He buys a box and eats the whole thing sitting the Impala, piece after piece. It takes him an hour and a half; that oughta be long enough. He turns the key and drives.


End file.
